One Crazy Year In the Life of Me, Lily Evans
by Drops Of Jupiter3
Summary: "It was a dark red, and stuck out like a gorilla would walking around in London"-Lily's take on her hair; POV of sardonic Lily and how she and James got together- as the title says-its pretty crazy! PLEASE R/R!
1. Chapter I

A/n: All right, here's a little fic from me. ITD BE SOOOO NICE IF YOU'D ALL R/R *hint hint*  
  
CHAPTER 1: OFF TO A PRETTY NORMAL START  
  
It was the morning of the first day of the beginning of 6th year. Well, technically you could call it the second, because we had arrived here the day before, but other than the sorting ceremony, and getting sick to our stomachs from overeating, we really hadn't done too much.  
  
I was in the bathroom changing into my school clothes. I had woken up a bit earlier than usual, so I would be able to get dressed, get my school stuff together, wake up Kate, convince Majandra that she looked perfectly fine in glasses and that her outfit was just the coolest, make my bed, make sure the 1st years didn't get lost on the way to the Great Hall, and finally, eat.  
  
I gave myself a once-over in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty good. I was wearing Petunia's black bellbottoms that I had "borrowed" for the year, or at least until vacation, and a red shirt with some cute little design on it. Not that it mattered, I thought, as I put my robes over my outfit, no one would see it. Sometimes these uniforms could really get to you. Like when, lets take today, you were wearing a cute new outfit but no one would get to see it. Oh, well. There were worst things in life. Like being stranded on an island and coming back 20 years later to find out every one had forgotten to you. Or turning into a monkey. Or being deformed. Or many things, come to think of it.  
  
I peered closely at my hair in my reflection. It was my worst affliction. It was a dark red, and stuck out like a gorilla would walking around in London. All right, maybe not THAT much, but it was still pretty damn annoying, when you were trying not to attract any extra attention to yourself. It went down to my mid-back, which made it extra-annoying to brush, and if I didn't brush it, well, I don't even want to describe what it would look like.  
  
Plus, I had to put this annoying gunk in my hair otherwise it would be all wavy. I must have asked my mother a BILLION times over vacation to get it cut, but she wouldn't allow it. Of course, she forced me to come along with her while she got HER hair cut, making me read some stupid magazine about the ten best ways to style frizzy hair, but that's another matter.  
  
I did my one hundred-stroke ritual and put it into a loose ponytail. It wasn't my greatest look, but as long as it didn't make me look deformed it would do. Now that I was done with that, I stepped out of the bathroom, and back into my dorm room to get all my books ready.  
  
I looked through my book bag quickly to make sure I had all my books, when I realized I hadn't even labeled any of my notebooks! This may not seem like a big deal to you but I liked all my stuff very NEAT and ORGANIZED. I quickly calmed myself down from this HORRID surprise and dumped out all my books on my bed, and in doing so I completed the third agenda on my list, i.e. waking up Kate.  
  
"What in G-d's name are you DOING?" she started out in a mumble and ended up in a low yell. She sat up in her bed angrily rubbing her eyes and said "Some people like to sleep around here,"  
  
"Well, you were going to have to wake up sometime so what better time then the present," I said not looking up from labeling my books. I groaned when I realized I would have to alphabetize my books and remake my bed, which had gotten all creased from my books that I had thrown on it.  
  
"You're groaning? What in G-d's name is there to groan about this early in the morning? We shouldn't even be up this early in the morning!"  
  
"I have to re- alphabetize my books AND remake my bed!" I complained even though I knew Kate would be highly unsympathetic. In fact, she'd probably make fun of my obsessive-compulsive neatness disorder, as she liked to call it.  
  
"You little neat freak," she said "You wake me up for something that's organized-related. You are the worst best friend in the world,"  
  
"I'm utterly and completely sorry," I said in a half sarcastic, half genuine voice. Actually that got me thinking though because how can you say something sarcastically and genuinely at the same time? Don't they cancel each other out?  
  
Looking down at my mess I realized I didn't have time to ponder the inner workings of my mind so I quietly reorganized and alphabetized my books, and remade my bed. By now I was wide-awake and sunlight had begun to stream in from my windows.  
  
I heard Majandra as she, as usual fell off her bed. She'd been doing that since first year and still hadn't been able to break that habit.  
  
"Damn," she muttered, as she felt around for her glasses "Oh, hey Lil,"  
  
"Hello, Majandra. And how are you on this fine day?"  
  
"Horrid. I just know one of the immature boys are going to make fun of my glasses," she flung herself on the bed and basically woke everyone in our dorm up by fake sobbing "Why? Why me? Why do I have to be tormented in this way!"  
  
She was answered my at least five pillows which all flew her way. I giggled as all the girls got up glaring and muttering curses under their breath. We were in no way what so ever morning people.  
  
"If I had at my way school would be outlawed, we would sleep all morning, eats lots of candy, stay thin and..and..Um… and lots of good things," Claire Larret lamely finished.  
  
"Brain not functioning this early in the morning?" I asked.  
  
"Brain NEVER functioning," Morgana her twin sister intervened. They were identical in every which way except for their hair. Claire's was short, pixyish, and bright purple. (HER mother let her cut AND die her hair!). Morgana's was long, even longer than mine, and light blonde.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Claire retorted.  
  
  
  
"Lily, help me!" I heard Majandra call. I rolled my eyes and joined her.  
  
  
  
Finally when Majandra and Kate were both decent, we went down to the Great Hall to eat. We sat down next to James Potter and his crazy crew and gave each other looks of annoyance. It wasn't that James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were mean; they were actually pretty nice. And it wasn't that they weren't popular because believe me, they WERE.  
  
James was captain of the quidditch, Sirius was...well, he was Sirius. Remus was really nice and smart, and in my opinion taking advantage a bit by the people who liked to rely on him to get their homework. And Peter was also great in his own ways and they were all fine by themselves or in small doses.  
  
But together...well, last year Majandra and I had to work with them for a project and found out that together they could be UNBEARABLE. Lets just say that after our meetings, we were lucky to come back whole, as humans, and with no different or extra body parts.  
  
Plus when you sat near them, you had to watch groups of girls come over plopping down on either one of the boys' seats and then when there was none, they sat on yours. VERY ANNOYING. And then you had to listen to the giggling, and the flirting, and the annoying nonsense gossip...and UCH!  
  
We ate pretty silently and as fast as possible as people started to come over to talk to the four. When we finally finished and where on the way to class, Kate let out a huge breath and said "Finally! Now I can breathe again. I was suffocating from all those girl's perfume!"  
  
"And I was suffocating from the dung bomb Sirius threw," I added.  
  
"I think Sirius is cute!" Majandra admitted, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, so do I. Doesn't change the fact that he DID throw that dung bomb and it DID smell," I added "You don't like him, do you?"  
  
"Hell, no!" Majandra shook her head vehemently "He made fun of my glasses!"  
  
We looked at her in a way that clearly showed our opinions that she was crazy so she defended herself saying "Well, he DID!"  
  
Kate and I exchanged glances as we walked into our first class.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The day passed by pretty quickly with nothing unusual. We were all getting back used to class, homework, ect. When class was finally was over I ran to up to the girl's dormitories and the first thing I did was throw off my HUGE, UNBEARABLE, DRAB robes. I fixed my pony and smiled in the mirror.  
  
"Finally! Cute clothes time," I announced as I posed in the mirror.  
  
Kate joined me in the posing, pulling up her skirt until it barely covered her underwear and tied the bottom of her shirt into a knot. "Don't I look, Gorgeous, Dahling?"  
  
"No, you look like a slut," I answered her stating the truth. Well, she pretty much did and I wasn't one to lie!  
  
"Sure. You're just jealous," she said in a careless matter manner, pulling her skirt back down and tossing her curls.  
  
I just rolled my eyes. I had been rolling my eyes lately; It was becoming my new thing. Kate saw me doing that and threw her lipstick at me. She has horrible aim though so it didn't come anywhere near me but she did have to apologize to a frightened first year for hitting her with it.  
  
After, Kate and I felt we looked our best, we left the dormitories to parade around in our outfits in the common room. I sat down on the couch watching the latest argument between Morgana and Claire. They were always arguing around one thing or another so it had become a Gryffindor tradition to crowd around them while they were at it; It was pretty funny stuff.  
  
As I was sitting there, James Potter ran into the Common Room and sat down right next to LUCKY me. Actually though, he hadn't been so bad today. I had noticed something about him that had changed over the summer. He seemed to have grown up more during the summer. Don't get me wrong, he still did the whole prank thing with his friends, but he did it in a different way. He was more serious now. Though what happened next disproved my whole theory on him.  
  
"Helloooooooooo Lily," he said loudly moving closer towards me.  
  
Now if had been Kate or Majandra, I would have raised my eyebrow and told them to stop hanging out with chimpanzees because it was influencing them or something like that, but being it was James, someone I didn't know to well I just answered him saying "Hello to you, too," while moving farther away from him.  
  
"Enjoying the show?" he asked pointing the twins.  
  
I nodded my head thinking, Why the HELL is he talking to me???!  
  
"So how's school so far?" he said trying to prolong the non-existent conversation.  
  
" Fine," I answered. Now wasn't that an interesting answer.  
  
"Well of course for you it is, being teacher's pet and all,"  
  
"I am not teacher's pet!" I said, offended.  
  
"Um, yes you are!" he looked at my face and upon seeing my frown hastily changed his tactics saying "Geez, Lil, I was only kidding. You don't have to get so worked up about everything. Lighten up,"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, you're always doing your homework and studying and being neat and all that,"  
  
"What's wrong with all that? Oh never mind. I just remembered I forgot something in my room. Sorry," I said a bit frostily getting up. Honestly, he could be a prat. OK, fine, so maybe I had gotten a bit annoyed for a stupid reason, but that was no reason for him to start giving me a lecture about my character flaws. HONESTLY!  
  
I met Majandra as I was going back to the dorms who said "So what were you and James talking about before?"  
  
"Oh, things," I said in a vague way, not in the mood to give a whole commentary on our melodramatic conversation.  
  
"You better not start LIKING him! Remember, his friend was mean to me!"  
  
"OH NO! James is nice but in no way do I like him. He can be pretty obnoxious, too, sometimes,"  
  
Truthfully, some people really need brain surgery. I mean me and James......NAH! I THINK NOT!  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
HOW DO YOU LIKE? GOOD? BAD? WIERD? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER 2: GETTING A LITTLE CRAZIER  
  
"I am not going to fall asleep," I mumbled under my breath. But the fluttering of my eyelashes and my periodic yawns told me otherwise.  
  
I was having a blast in Professor Binns class, which is just so INTERESTING and ENTERTAINING it should be outlawed. NOT! Well, it should be outlawed for the danger of dying from boredom. A few weeks had passed by since 6th year started, but it already felt like we'd been back for months. Right now though, I felt I had been in this class for centuries........  
  
Just as my eyes were dangerously close to closing, I heard a snort and felt someone tap me.  
  
"This is what happens when people wake up early. There's no such thing as the early bird catches the worm. Unless you really WANT to catch a worm. Now snap out of it!" Kate said smugly, not even bothering to lower her voice since we had found out this year that Professor Binns had some sort of hearing problem that he had no idea about.  
  
I gave a small glare and said "I'm NOT falling asleep. I am perfectly fine and am listening to every word that comes out of that droll man's mouth,"  
  
"Oh no, of course you weren't," She said sarcastically before going back to staring out the window.  
  
I glumly picked up my head and looked around the room; It was actually a pretty funny sight. Professor Binns was floating around, his back turned to us, lecturing to the world, while we all goofed off, slept, ate, did homework, etc.  
  
Majandra was in the middle of trying to charm her glasses invisible, which wasn't working to well. She was, however, able to charm her nose invisible while I was watching. She yelped and cupped her hand around it, before running out of the room, probably to the nurse, without even catching Professor Binns attention.  
  
Sirius was busy trying to teach Remus how to make spit balls while Peter was using his wand to change James into different colors. First he was blue, then pink, then maroon, then red, then a sort of periwinkle, and then when since Peter got bored with it, stayed that way. (Hmmm, maybe I should do that to my hair...)And James- Oh my g-d, could it be true!  
  
I tapped Kate ferociously and said "Is James doing what I think he's doing?"  
  
Kate looked over to what I saw and widened her eyes dramatically "Dare I say he's taking notes?!"  
  
It was true, though. James, Mr. I'm- too- cool-for-school, was there at his desk, scribbling away, hanging on to Professor Binns every word. SCARY. He used to never be like that. James was always goofing off, never caring about his marks until, obviously, this year. He never failed, but he never did all too good.  
  
"He's acting like a zombie," I whispered back to Kate.  
  
"Zombie? What's zombie?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
I giggled. I was always forgetting that Kate wasn't used to muggle things and always mentioning them only to add to her confusion.  
  
"Its a made up muggle creature," I explained to her "a sort of monster that acts like its hypnotized or something,"  
  
"Oh," she said, nodding as if she understood what I was saying when clearly, she didn't.  
  
  
  
Finally, and I stress FINALLY, class ended. I gathered my many books and began to file out of the room when all of the sudden my bag split into two. My carefully organized books and papers went flying everywhere. I saw all my hard work flush down the drain.  
  
"Why me? All my hard work and hours of quiet concentration gone! I may as well be dead." I vocalized, narrowing my eyes and holding my head in my hands in my head for a few moments. However, when I moved my hands away I saw a boy with messy black hair gathering up my things.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," he joked, handing me some papers  
  
Why was James doing that? Was he trying to take it? Did he think it was his or something? Or was he trying to make a not-so-funny prank?  
  
The rustling of the papers interrupted my thoughts and I blurted out "Hey- hey, that's mine!"  
  
James's brown eyes looked up at me as he turned around and said "Yeah, I know. I was just helping you get them together,"  
  
"Oh," I said feeling, well: stupid, dumb, retarded, whichever word you want to pick. "Thanks,"  
  
I bent down to join him in getting my papers. We gathered them quickly and I stuffed them ruefully under my arms. I'd reorganize them later; we were late enough.  
  
Then we began to walk to the next class, James striding purposely next to my lazy trudging self. He broke the silence by saying "Sorry for what I said yesterday. It was pretty obnoxious of me,"  
  
I looked over at him to see if he meant what he was saying, or if it was another stupid joke. He seemed sincere; his face was crinkled in a nervous fashion and he looked anxious to see if I would forgive him. He ran a hand a hand nervously through his hair and then straightened his glasses. He always did that when he was nervous. Why do I know that? Don't ask me why, I have no clue but I just do. Call me observant, I guess.  
  
"Yeah, it was," I finally said shooting him a piercing look; not unforgiving, yet not too kind. "Did you really mean all that stuff?"  
  
"Nah, I was just being a jerk," he said grinning shamefully "You're not uptight. But the teacher's pet thing.....,"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault all the teachers just happen to notice my perfectness," I smiled to show that the "fight" was over, and that I had forgiven him. The poor guy was scared enough. I'd give him another chance.  
  
James's face immediately relaxed and he grinned back at me saying " Or maybe its because you suck up to them so much that I wouldn't be surprised if you had a shrine of Professor Binns in your room complete with one of his many tupays(a/n: how do you spell that?) and his drawl that goes on and on!"  
  
"Well then, can you please tell me why in Binn's class, I ,the teacher's pet, was sleeping while YOU were listening so intently I was beginning to think Professor Binns was part veela!"  
  
"WHAT? I just want to bring my grade up a bit,"  
  
"Seriously?" I asked. I had a sudden urge to check my ear and see if there was wax in it because that is not something James Potter would say, but since I knew I would look like a total moron if I did it, I suppressed the desire.  
  
"Yeah, actually,"  
  
All right, The world had gone bonkers. Any minute now the sky would fall down. Soon Sirius would be saying that. I shuddered at the thought. If that ever happened......................lets just say, that will NEVER happen.  
  
"Why? Last year you never cared about that kind of thing," I said, voicing my curiosity.  
  
"I don't know. I just started thinking that if I want to get a good job or get into the ministry I gotta bring my grades up (TOTAL UN-JAMES LIKE. Sorry, I just had to cut in and say that). Plus with what happened over the summer and my- wait a second! Why is everyone laughing at me?"  
  
I giggled. It was true. As we walked on people were pointing at James and laughing. Even theses puny little girls who worshipped James and even had a small shrine for him in their room (As a prefect I had had to help them settle in and had seen the whole horrible making of it) were laughing.  
  
"Um, I hate to break it to you but you're kind of periwinkle,"  
  
As usual, being my honest, perfect, lovable self except for one tiny detail: I did not hate saying that at all. Hmmpph, served him right. Revenge is sweet.  
  
"You don't hate it at all," James said, joking in an annoyed manner as he glared at me "You're loving it, aren't you?"  
  
I smiled my sweetest at him and fluttered my eyelashes like I'd seen all those dopey airhead girls do. Hehe..I can be very mean sometimes.........  
  
  
  
A/n: GOOD? i hope so!! PLEASE R/R! I WORKED HARD!!! I may not update for a while though b/c of finals, ect......but i willl as soon as possible1!!!!! 5 more reviews b4 i update...k?  
  
OH YES AND THANX TO:  
  
Hallie: thanx so much! I'm glad u think my story hold attention....i hope it does!  
  
Dragonqueen*aratthond: thanx! I read your story, its cool.  
  
ME: hope this was soon enough!  
  
Pigs*In*A*Blanket: THANKYOOU!!!ITS NOT AS GOOD AS YOUR FIC!!! PLEASE UPDATE!!k??  
  
Y.Kaung: glad you thought it was great.  
  
Princess Tangawine: I updated as soon as possible. BTW, i love glimpse!  
  
Snoopy511: Glad u liked it! Its actually funny b/c i am soooo not like Lily. I am the messiest person u could EVER meet.  
  
Katy Kat: cute sn! thanx!  
  
Lexxy: I have good charecterization??! Yay! I r/r ur story.  
  
Scarlett*Eyes: Yay! My story is funny. THANX! 


	3. Chapter3

CHAPTER 3:CRAZINESS AT ITS PEAK ************************************************  
  
Classes finally ended and Kate and I went to pick up Majandra from the infermary. The second she saw us she ran out, amid Madame Pomfrey's protests, and screeched loudly " I am so embarresed! I must be the laughingstock of the sixth years. It was those damn glasses,"  
  
"Actually," I lied smoothly "No one even noticed,"  
  
"Thats not tr-" Kate began to say but before she finished her sentence I stomped, and I mean STOMPED, on her foot.  
  
"Oh my lord!" she shrieked, falling into the hard brown chair in back of her "Lily! I swear, you are such a wannabe Slytherin."  
  
"Eeeeeh, sorry! Sorry!," I cried sheepishly "I didn't mean to stomp soo hard. Sometimes my feet have a mind of their own."  
  
"Yeah? Well, get Madame Pomfrey. I need some potion thingie to uncripple me,"  
  
Good thing we were still in the infermary. After we had finished with all the cures and healing, we began to walk to the Great Hall for dinner. Kate was walking as far away from me as possible and every time I got within a foot of her she jumped back and muttered loudly "FOOT CRIPPLER!" She was joking, though. I think.  
  
Majandra had a huge smile on her face and she kept twisting her black hair into tiny knots, which is what she always does when she gets exited. She kept bouncing from one side of the hall to the next which was really annoying since I was having a conversation with her and constantly had to turn my neck, which was starting to hurt.  
  
"Just tell us already!" I finally blurted out.  
  
"Ouch," Kate exclaimed, rubbing her ear " Ear impairer!"  
  
"I said I'm sorry," I said, exasperated "Now, Maj, what?"  
  
Majandra giggled and jumped in front of me, twirling around. She threw her arms out blocking every single person behind her from walking through the corrider.  
  
"What's different about me?" She said slyly.  
  
"Umm.........." I trailed off thinking. What was different about Majandra. She was still in the same black robes I was in and her hair was still hanging straight down. I moved closer to get a better look. Maybe she had gotten a hair cut. That seemed like the best answer.  
  
"You got a haircut?" I guessed.  
  
"NO!" She said, agonised. "How can you not see?"  
  
"Earings?" Kate said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ummm...socks?" My not-so-clever guess went.  
  
"For G-d's sake, no!"  
  
"Shoes?"  
  
"Nope," she said looking almost as if she was going to cry. "My glasses! Why didn't you guess that?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," I said, realizing what she meant. Her glasses were nowhere to be seen."Where'd they go?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey charmed them invisible," she said in a subdued voice "Thanks a lot! You're supposed to be my FRIENDS! If you won't notice then noone will!"  
  
"Dont wo-" I began to say but was cut off.  
  
"What if I look the same with or without glasses? Does that mean I was always this ugly?!" She began to hyperventilate.  
  
"Majandra, shut up," Kate exclaimed as she took charge "You look perfectly perfect! You are not ugly, ok? And you do look different without your glasses. Me and Lil didn't notice because," she paused with a sideway glare at me "LILY was too busy thinking her next victim in her cruel plan to switch into the Slytherin and become a cold-hearted murderer while-"  
  
"I was not!" I cried.  
  
"WHILE I was getting over my deafness and didn't hear the question because of the ear impairer over here. So you'll have to excuse this,"  
  
"Fine," Majandra muttered, her head still hanging down sadly.  
  
"Are you really mad at me?" I asked Kate, exasperated.  
  
"Well, no, ok?" she grumbled "But I just really really wanted to mean to someone today, yah know? And this was the perfect chance,"  
  
"And I'm the wanna-be slytherin?" I joked, as we entered the Great Hall and took seats. And since I know you're probably DYING to know where James sat, he sat a few seats down from us on the other side, close enough so we could hear his conversation if it got a tiny bit loud, but far enough so we'd get our privacy. Thank G-d, yesterday's dose of giggly girls was enough to satisfy me for a year.....No wait, a lifetime.  
  
The second we sat down, Sirius ammiedietly called out from his seat "Yo, Majandra, how's your nose? That was great entertainment in Binns's class."  
  
Majandra turned crimson and said "Get a life, Black."  
  
He just laughed and turned back to his conversation with Peter. I rolled my eyes as I held Majandra back who was murmuring things about pounding him to a vegetable and scouring him in boiling oil.  
  
Kate broke in my yelping "Guess who I like? Guess who I like?"  
  
"Better not be someone wierd," I said under my breath to Majandra.  
  
Kate narrowed her eyes at me and said "Snape is a perfectly normal wizard who is totally sexy, so no, he's not wierd."  
  
I was so thrown off I dropped the plate I had been holding which ammedietly cracked into tiny peices as it hit the floor, making a loud shattering noice. Majandra spit out her food, and lucky me who was sitting across from her, got a wet grayish substance smack in the middle of my forehead.  
  
"Majandra!" I squeaked, as I wiped it off with a napkin "That is just disgusting!"  
  
"Ooops," she whispered.  
  
I was ready to throw up. Imagine the litter bowl of a cat after it ate something that totally didn't agree with that, mixed in with in vomit and the ground from a dump. Now double it, and you'll get the equivlancy of chewed bread, olives, and peanut butter (which I might add, I am allergic too) that was spit onto my forehead.  
  
I was ready to scream. So you'll imagine how mentally unstable I was when I took a bite of my noodles, chewed it as quickly as possible, and did what any other three year old would do: spit it out at her. Exept it hit Kate.  
  
"You are going to be inside a coffin under huge heap of dirt when I finish with you," she shouted. All the first years and I gaped at her. Ok, death threats and shouting in private or around fellow pupils (as Proffesor McGonnagol called us) fine, but in front of the whole school? NOT GOOD!  
  
Kate picked up the strawberry jelly, and reaching over, threw a spoonful at me. "I was only joking when I said Snape! I meant Kylin Mangold," she said in a loud high-pitched voice.  
  
By now, the whole table and most of the others were staring at us. Me and Majandra had given up with the disasterous chewed food fight, and were trying to get Kate to shut up. But no, she kept going, blabbing in the same loud voice, as Proffesor Mcgonnagol got out of her chair to ruin our lives by most probably telling us we were being expelled.  
  
Kylin's girl friend though, had heard and yelled out "Keep your hands off of Kylin you stupid slu-"  
  
"That's enough!" Proffesor McGonnagol screamed out. She pointed at the three of us "You, you, and you get up and follow me," Then she paused before pointing at Sirius and said "You too,"  
  
"WHA?!" Sirius exclaimed "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"That is what you have said each time I accuse you of something, and each time I'm right. Now up!"  
  
Oh my G-d, Oh my G-d! I slowly got up, trembling. I was going to be mauled to death. Visions of me in rags begging for pennies on the streets, going insane in Azkaban, and my wand being snapped in half popped up. My parents were going to freak!  
  
The four of us slowly walked outside, as the entire school murmured to each other about the nasty punishments we would be getting. As we passed by James he gave Sirius an encouraging smile, and sort of glared at me. I didn't blame him though. I mean, I did get his best friend in major trouble. Why do these crazy, unrealistic things always happen to me?  
  
  
  
****************************************** 


End file.
